


Cherry Red Lipgloss

by xBreeButterflyx



Category: Shadowhunters (TV), The Mortal Instruments (Movies), The Mortal Instruments Series - Cassandra Clare, The Shadowhunter Chronicles - Cassandra Clare
Genre: Boys In Love, Canon Lesbian Relationship, Clary Fray & Isabelle Lightwood Friendship, F/F, Fake/Pretend Relationship, Lesbian Clary Fray, M/M, Unrequited Love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-04-05
Updated: 2018-04-05
Packaged: 2019-04-18 16:51:21
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 750
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14217525
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xBreeButterflyx/pseuds/xBreeButterflyx
Summary: Clary sighed happily into his lips as she imagined the taste of cherry red lipgloss on her tongue.





	Cherry Red Lipgloss

Clary knew.

Staring across the table at the way Alec looked at Magnus, she just knew. She watched, in a trance, as Magnus smiled up at Alec and brushed a stray lock of inky black hair away from his eyes. She watched as Alec looked down at Magnus as if he had the ability to set fire to entire worlds and build them up again from the remaining ashes. But it wasn't exactly the love between the two that she understood most of all. It was Alec's struggle that resulted from that love they had developed.

It was a struggle he still, and might always, face. The Clave was always trying to find new and inventive excuses to demote him and put a "more qualified" Shadowhunter in charge of the New York Institute. All because he was in a homosexual relationship with a downworlder. And despite all of that, he still seemed happier than he'd ever been. Despite the looks of judgement around every corner, the harsh bite of bigoted tongues, and the constant power-struggle of maintaining his current position, he seemed at ease. It amazed the younger Shadowhunter to no end.

Her situation was slightly different, but still similar in comparison. She didn't understand why she couldn't just bring herself to admit it. To admit to the world who she really was. Here, right in front of her very own eyes, was an example flashing brightly in neon lights of what she could have if she followed in Alec's footsteps. But for some reason, something she didn't understand kept holding her back. She had the key to her shackles right in the palm of her hand, but she stayed put. She simply stared blankly at the shiny metallic piece of freedom, frozen to the floor in confusion and bewilderment.

Her gaze, of course, naturally lingered back to the dance floor of Pandemonium. Because that's where her eyes always gravitated towards wasn't it? Even though every glance she gave tore away a fraction of her soul, she could never stop looking; even if she had wanted to. Because right there, sliding slowly up the body of a silver-winged warlock man was the thing that kept her world alight. 

And it came in the form of angelic black eyes and sinful, defined curves. 

Clary pulled her lip between her teeth as she watched Isabelle twist her hips around to face the warlock behind her. She watched, with her heart in her throat, as Isabelle smirked slowly and beckoned the man closer with a single midnight blue-painted fingernail. He obeyed, of course, because who the hell wouldn't? Isabelle Sophia Lightwood was a goddess sent from the heavens above.

She almost choked up as she watched Isabelle grab the man's hand and guide him out of the club. Clary may not be very fluent in the language of carnal pleasure, but she definitely knew what was about to transpire between Isabelle and the warlock. Unfortunately, she wasn't that oblivious. 

"Biscuit, are you alright?" 

Clary snapped her head up to a pair of concerned cat-eyes glowing directly at her from across the booth. She forced a smile and nodded, not trusting her voice to formulate a viable reply. Magnus didn't look convinced, but once he took note of the pleading look in Clary's eyes, he chose to drop the matter and turned his attentions back to his boyfriend. 

Jace never could take a hint.

"Clary, what's wrong?" he asked, caressing her cheek with the calloused skin of his palm. 

Again, a forced smile. "I'm just tired."

She had loved him once.

Because, just like Alec had, she had loved him because he was safe. But for opposing reasons. He was safe for her because he was what their society expected for her to pursue. Tall, handsome, strong, undeniably male Shadowhunter warriors. 

She had complied to their suffocating expectations. She had pursued Jace and now they were in a committed, relatively happy engagement. But Jace could never be the curvy, black-eyed seductress she always saw whenever her eyes fluttered closed. He could never be what her heart and soul truly desired.

So when he leaned in and gave her what was supposed to be a comforting kiss, she kissed him back with all of the enthusiasm she could muster. He gripped her hip, sliding his hand across the skin under her weapons belt with raw, unhinged passion. 

Clary sighed happily into his lips as she imagined the taste of cherry red lipgloss on her tongue.


End file.
